The popularity of bottled water for home and office use has dictated the need for a dispensing unit to facilitate inversion and mounting of the bottle on a dispenser stand without loss of water. It is common practice to cover the open spout or neck of bottled water, usually of the five gallon variety, with a plastic cap that is stripped-off prior to inversion and mounting of the bottle on the dispenser stand. A reoccurring problem with this standard procedure is the loss of water from the bottle and the wetting of surrounding areas, as well as the wetting of the person placing the bottle on the dispenser stand.